


Sherlock Learns the Violin

by deduction019



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-23
Updated: 2012-07-23
Packaged: 2017-11-10 12:46:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/466444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deduction019/pseuds/deduction019
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock comes home angry, and Victor teaches him a way to cope with his issues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlock Learns the Violin

Victor Trevor sat on a ledge in his college dorm room. He was facing a window, holding a violin playing Mozart, Violin Concerto No. 5 in A, 2nd Movement. It was raining outside, like it always did in England.

Blasted weather, he thought. Can’t ever get a day of sunshine here.

Victor got halfway through the song when his flatmate, Sherlock Holmes, burst through the doorway in an angry stride. He slammed the door with a surge of fury and after hanging his trademark long, black coat and blue scarf, stalked towards his bed and plopped himself on it roughly, throwing a glance at Victor, who had stopped playing when he had entered.

Victor spoke first. “Bad day, Sherlock?”

“People are so damned stupid,” Sherlock snarled, and looked away from Victor while he leaned over and rested his elbow on the ledge of the bed. Well, more like banged.

“Stupid or oblivious about what their words can do?” Victor asked. He saw that something was different about this day. Today, it wasn’t just a stupid twat who had gotten paired with Sherlock and blew a glass beaker in half. There was a faint air of hurt that clouded the background of those silver blue eyes. 

“Same blasted thing,” Sherlock said, and Victor took that as a confirmation.

“Thought so. What did they say now?”

Sherlock threw a hard glance at Victor. “What do they always call me? Freak, psychopath, jerk, asshole, take your pick, please. And then tag along the fact that I’m 21 and have yet to change the fact that I’m a virgin.”

“So it was a girl who told you this? You liked her?” Victor asked.

“No, she’s the smartest and quietest girl on the campus, and seemed to be the closest person that I would have thought to get along with - somewhat -. If these morons would actually listen, they would see that I have a heart beat just like them,” Sherlock looked down to the ground, saddened.

“I’m sorry, Sherlock.” Victor knew that now was not the time to tell him that he offended people every time he opened his mouth, just about.

“Why are you sorry? You didn’t-”

“Sherlock.” Victor gave him a meaningful glance.

“Sorry, was I doing it again, Victor?”

“Not taking my sympathy even when I give it on extremely rare occasions? Indeed,” Victor said, and kept giving Sherlock the stare.

“How do you do it? Victor?”

Victor’s look changed. “Do what, mate?”

“Deal with all of these unintelligent twats,” Sherlock said.

“Sherlock,” he laughed, “I simply play the violin. Playing forces you to think about the notes rather than what jealous morons think of you.”

“But it does help?”

“Very much so. Would you like to learn? There’s a music shop close by. Violins don’t go for much, especially if it’s used.”

“I suppose. I need the distraction. I can’t keep letting people get to me like this.”

“Sherlock,” Victor said. “It’s not bad to have emotions. Your intellectual mind chose that learning was more important than talking to people. And while you made your decision, emotions still do exist in that wildly smart brain of yours. But, I will give you lessons.” Victor got up off the ledge and sat next to Sherlock on the bed, handing him the violin.

“What song am I learning first?”

“Not a song. We’re starting with notes, dear friend.”

“I’m not stupid. I learn things quickly.

“Clearly. You’re just going to learn the right way, like I did. And if I had to, you have to,” He gave Sherlock a hard glance which translated into: right way, or no lessons.

Sherlock sighed. “If you insist.”

Victor smiled and the clapped Sherlock on the back. “You’ll thank me in the end.”

“I’ve already got enough to thank you for, Victor, this is making me go deeper in debt with you.” He smiled a full smile. “Thank you.”

“Don’t mention it, Sherlock.”


End file.
